By way of brief background, conventional user equipment (UE) can report a location and can report radio access technologies (RATs) observed by the UE. UE reporting of observed RATs and location information can be employed to determine a location of devices associated with an observed RAT. As an example, a smartphone can observe a Wi-Fi access point (AP), and can report to a radio access network (RAN) device the location of the smartphone, the observed Wi-Fi AP, signal strength, etc. This reporting can occur in the foreground, e.g., via an active application executing on the UE, or in the background, e.g., via an operating system (OS) of the UE, via a physical layer of the UE hardware, etc. As such, locations of APs can be readily determined by UE reporting. However, this conventional determining of an AP location via reporting by a UE is generally predicated on the AP comprising AP components associated with a corresponding RAT. As an example, a Wi-Fi AP generally comprises components that allow a UE to establish a Wi-Fi link to a communications network via the Wi-Fi AP, e.g., a real Wi-Fi radio is generally part of a Wi-Fi AP. These RAT device components can be costly, can age out or become legacy technologies, etc. As such, where devices are proliferating under an internet-of-things environment, it can be undesirable to equip generally low cost or consumable devices with RAT device components, for example, it can be undesirable to include Wi-Fi AP components in a parking meter due to cost, limited use, power consumption, etc.